parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Red Fox King (My version)
The Red Fox King is Youknowhatmoviesucks' movie-spoof of "The Lion King". Cast: * Baby Simba - Baby Tod (The Fox and the Hound) * Young Simba - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) * Adult Simba - Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) * Young Nala - Rita (Go, Hugo, Go!) * Adult Nala - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) * Timon - Sonic the hedgehog (Sonic X) * Pumbaa - Spongebob Squarepants * Rafiki - King Julian (Madagascar) * Zazu - Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) * Mufasa - Robin Hood * Sarabi - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) * Sarafina - Rita's Mother (Go, Hugo, Go!) * Scar - Scarface (Animals of the Farthing Wood) * Shenzi - Lady Blue (Animals of the Farthing Wood)'' * ''Banzai - Ozzy (The Land Before Time 2: The Great Vally Adventure) * Ed - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Mouse - Roquefort (The Aristocats) * Hyenas - Saber Tooth Tigers (Ice Age) * Elephants - The Mammoths (Ice Age) * Giraffes - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) * Zebras - Zebras (Madagascar) * Groundhog - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) * Cameleon - Bibo the Armadillo (The Road to El Dorado) * Wildebeasts - Elephants (Tarzan) * Vultures/Buzzards - The Vultures (The Jungle Book) * Beetle - Flik (A Bug's Life) Scenes: * The Red Fox King Part 1 - "The Circle of life" * The Red Fox King Part 2 - Scarface and Robin Hood's Conversation * The Red Fox King Part 3 - Young Tod's Frist Day * The Red Fox King Part 4 - A: Young Tod's Pouncing Lesson/B: The Morning Report * The Red Fox King Part 5 - Scarface and Young Tod's Conversation * The Red Fox King Part 6 - "I just cant Wait to be King" * The Red Fox King Part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard * The Red Fox King Part 8 - King of the past/"Be Prepared * The Red Fox King Part 9 - The Stampede!/Robin Hood's Death/Young Tod Runs Away * The Red Fox King Part 10 - Scarface Takes Over Pride rock * The Red Fox King Part 11 - Meet Sonic and Spongebob * The Red Fox King Part 12 - Put your Past Behind you/"Hakuna Matata" * The Red Fox King Part 13 - Scarface and Squidward's Conversation * The Red Fox King Part 14 - Relax in the stars/He Alive? * The Red Fox King Part 15 - Vixey Chased Spongebob/The Reunion * The Red Fox King Part 16 - "Can you Feel the Love Tonight?" * The Red Fox King Part 17 - Adult Tod and Vixey's Argument/King Julian's Wisdon/Adult Tod's Destiny * The Red Fox King Part 18 - The King has Return/Sonic and Spongebob's Distraction * The Red Fox King Part 19 - Adult Tod Confronts Scarface/Adult Tod Finds out the Truth/The Big Battle * The Red Fox King Part 20 - Adult Tod vs. Scarface/Scarface's Death/A Happy Ending for the Pride lands * The Red Fox King Part 21 - End Credits (Part 1): "Busa Simba" * The Red Fox King Part 22 - End Credits (Part 2): "Can you Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John Version) Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:MisterCartoonMovie (aka Mistercartoonmovie's)